Breathe Chapter 9
Hikari was excited as she packed takoyaki she recently cooked for her sick friend as Porun demonstrated out of curiosity. Lulun hopped on the table to join in to see what was keeping Porun interested, while Hikari tied a purple ribbon around the box. When Hikari was done packing, she tapped the box, satisfied with herself how cute the box looked. Meanwhile, Lulun was pulling lightly on Porun's ear, to Porun's annoyance, tried to run away from her, but Lulun managed to keep up with him. Hikari quickly took the box off the table to avoid any accident. Hikari smiled as she imagined Nagisa's face when she lays eyes on the takoyaki. The thought of her thrusting the takoyaki down her throat with happy smile made Hikari giggle, to Porun's and Lulun's confusion. "Yes, I think it would be better if you could tell Shiho and Rina about it to solve the problem. Since they got into fight, I guess Nagisa can't face them." Hikari heard Akane's distance voice from the living room. Without thinking, she advanced up to the door and took a peek. With her glass of soda in her hand, which she held it so lightly that Hikari was afraid that she would drop it, Akane seemed worried than usual, though Akane was smiling, which made Hikari ponder that she was trying to cover her sadness. Though, she didn't understand why; is it because Nagisa? She's going to be okay, right? She'll be smiling and running around enthusiastic. Why is everyone making so fuss out of it? she pondered. "Yes, it's fatal, but don't worry, she'll make it." She smiled in hope; inside she was worried that she would lose her. Hikari could have sworn she saw a tear on Akane's face as she said that as she saw something sparkled. Hikari was afraid to enter; she didn't want to interrupt the conversation, but she stuck her head inside; she was interrupted for a few seconds of the perfume smell Akane had probably sprayed. Porun and Lulun, who followed her and had been there since Akane mentioned the word 'fatal' without her noticing, stuck their head too inside. Porun couldn't resist asking the question what 'fatal' meant but that would expose their identity. "I'll say hi to her for you. Ok, bye." As Akane laid the phone beside her she rubbed her face to dry up the tears. Hikari automatically moved forward, as she stepped onto one of the floor which made a creak sound, which caught Akane's attention as she turned around to face Hikari and quickly put up a fake smile. Hikari couldn't but smile awkwardly back. "Oh, hi, Hikari." Akane greeted while drying the left of her tears without showing it to Hikari. Hikari stepped further inside as Porun and Lulun hid behind the door. Akane caught her eyes on takoyaki box which Hikari was stilling holding on to. "So, you're going to see Nagisa?" Hikari looked confused until she saw what Akane was staring at and nodded with a smile. "Yes. But I'm waiting for you to be ready." Akane breathed deeply and stood up off the couch and headed to Hikari. As she approached her, she placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders and stared at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I can't go." Akane widened eyes. Hikari was getting more and more worried about her. It was obvious that Akane was trying to hide her tears from her. "Why? Don't you want to see Nagisa-san?" Akane bit her lower lip as she looked shamefully at the floor for a few seconds before she looked back to her and replied. "No. I-I...have an important errand to do. Tell Nagisa that I and Yohsima-sensei said hi." "B-But, Akane-san..." Hikari tried to protest. Akane took a piece of paper off the table near the couch she was sitting on and headed to Hikari. "The Wakabadai hospital is near the little store I go to buy for takoyaki ingridents. Good luck." Akane explained as she pushed her out of the house, Porun and Lulun managed to jump into her pocket without Akane noticing. Hikari looked at the door, befuddled but shrugged and moved forward. Akane sighed deeply while trying to hold her tears as she walked back to the sofa. As she sat down, she looked up to the ceiling as she said to herself. "I don't want to see her like that.." Tears started to flow again uncontrabilly as she repeated what she said and curled into a ball. ---- The sun shone bright, no clouds were seen on the sky; Hikari looked up the sky, while she held a box of takoyaki, and accidentally looked at the sun, automatically making her peer her eyes. She used her arm to cover the sun from her eyes; it was too hot for her, she felt like an egg frying on the street. "Popo!" Porun said happily as he popped out of Hikari's pocket. His smile faded as he felt the heat and stuck his tongue out. "Too hot-popo..." he said, making Hikari giggle. "Are we going to see Nagisa-lulu?" another creature spoke and popped out her pocket. Hikari nodded, excited to see her friend. Hikari suddenly thought of Honoka; since they both had a fight, won't she visit Nagisa? Well, she can see her when Nagisa is checked from the hospital and they can be friends again, everything always turns out to be okay for those two. Hikari stopped her track as she saw a familiar person with blue hair sitting on the bench near where Tako Café always was. She seemed desperate as she saw her eyes was lifeless and she was in her thoughts, or what seemed. "Honoka-san?" Hikari asked to herself loudly as she approached her and sat next to her. She tried to call her name again, but it was futile. "Honoka-san?" she tried once more as she touched Honoka's shoulder which made her startled. Porun came out of Hikari's pocket to go over to Honoka. He hadn't seen her for a long time, so he was too excited that he didn't noticed that Lulun joined in too. "Hikari-san...?" Honoka looked down when she felt the touch of Porun and Lulun's little hands on her hand and smiled sadly at them. "Honoka-san, what are you doing here?" "J-j-just enjoying the summer breeze." she chuckled awkwardly. 'She's acting differently like Akane-san.' Hikari was about to say something but she hold back as Honoka cut her off. "You out here with Lulun and Porun to enjoy the summer too? Those takoyaki look delicous." Hikari gribbed the box tighter as she looked at Honoka nervously. "N-no, I'm going to visit Nagisa-san at the hospital." 'Oh no' she thought within. She shouldn't had mentioned Nagisa, she forgot that they were still in disagreement. Hikari waved her hands sideway when she let go of the box. "F-forget what I said! I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Hikari stopped as Honoka stood up, her eyes widened. "W-w-what did you say...?" Hikari was afraid of Honoka's behaviour. She backed up as Lulun and Porun stared at them, not knowing what was going on. "P-p-please, Ho-Honoka-san. You're sc-sc-scaring me.." Hikari backed until she couldn't back anymore since she was on the edge of the bench. Honoka grabbed Hikari's shoulders as she had her face closer to her. "What hospital is she in? What's going on?" "A-a-at th-the Wa-Wakabadai hospital..." With that, Honoka let go of Hikari and ran as fast as she could to the destination. ---- Nagisa sat on her hospital bed bored. She didn't had her handheld console to play or kill the time, the channels weren't interesting and she wasn't in the mood to sleep or eat. She got herself into fetal positon as she sighed and buried her head. "God, I wish I had my GameBoy Advance..." she murmed as she pouted. "Hey, pass it over here!" she heard a boy voice outside. Curiously, she stood up to see what was going on outside. Five boys were playing soccer, they used their sweaters or jacket to make a goal. Nagisa smiled at them as she put her hand on the window. The brunette boy approached the goalie and shot a goal. He ran everywhere until in the end he hugged his friends, victorious. Nagisa looked away as her smile faded but she caught her eyes on three girls playing jump rope, two swinging the rope and one jumping in the center. "Mommy, why can't I go out and play?" ''Nagisa shock her head as she recalled that memory when she was little. She closed her eyes as she squeezed her hand. She went back to bed, sat in Indian positon as she went into her thoughts. ''(Flashback) And orange hair little girl watched out of the window in her pink pajamas with her teddybear in her hand, in envy of the kids playing outside. She looked down sadly as she was about to cry but was cut off when her mother came inside her room. "Nagisa, what are you doing? Go to your bed now!" she scolded. Nagisa did what she was told and crawled under the sheet. Before she laid down, she faced her mother who was winding cloth to put on her forehead but she was cut off by someone who rang the doorbell. Excited, she ran to the door as her mother yelled at her behind. She opened the door; there stood three of her friends, one girl and two boys. One of the boys was holding a football on his hip, he had band aid on his right cheek and his hair was spiky. The other boy had mold on his knee, indicating that they were palying before the came to her house. The girl was a tomboy; she wore jeans and T-shirt. The boy, who had the football, showed Nagisa the football while he asked. '' ''"Hey, Nagisa-chan. Would you like to play with us?" Nagisa made a big smile as she replied. "Of cour-" '' ''"I'm sorry, kids. Nagisa is sick she can't go outside." Rie cut her off as she put her hands on her daughter shoulder. Nagisa looked up to her mother disappointed. "But Nagisa-chan is always sick. When will she get better?" Rie couldn't tell them that Nagisa had a very weak body and if she goes out it could get worse. Rie put up a smile. "Don't worry, she'll get better soon." The messy boy murmed ok and said goodbye to Nagisa. As they shut the door, Rie pushed her to her bedroom while Nagisa tried not to budge but it was futile for a little body like hers. Nagisa tucked herself in as Rie but the cloth on her forehead and kissed her goodnight. Before Rie exited the door, Nagisa turned to her mother. '' ''"Mommy, why can't I go out and play?" Rie didn't wanted to tell a little kid about their condition, that she might die if she went outside. "Because then you can't go to school and then you'll get sick again." Nagisa bought that and said goodnight to her. Rie shut the light off and shut the door as Nagisa went into a peaceful sleep. (End flashback) Nagisa stared at her hands in anger as she murmed to herself. "I'm sick of doing nothing when I'm sick." she squeezed her hands. Bang! "M'am, you cannot go there!" a nurse said. Nagisa widened eyes as she saw her best friend inside her room. It was Honoka, the last one to be expected to show up. She thought that she hated her for what she did. Honoka was about to get dragged outside as she tried to catch her breath. "Nurse. Lete her go, she's a friend of mine." Friend. It was hard for her to spell out that word. Why is Honoka here? Is she here to end the friendship? That'd be a good timing for Nagisa since she's already dying. "Why...?" Nagisa looked at her, confused, yet she was nervous because she was busted. "W-what?" she asked with awkward smile. "Why...? Why didn't you tell us...?" Honoka asked, her voice shakily as her tears were forming up. Nagisa was surprised. She never thought that Honoka would care even if she did something horrible to her. Nagisa was stressed, she sat down on her bed. "I thought… that if I made you guys hate me, and then you wouldn't mourn for me when I die." Nagisa smiled sadly. Nagisa felt something hard bumped on her cheek, making her head turn to left; automatically she turned her head to right with widened eyes. With her hand on the bruise, she turned around to Honoka who still was in the same pose when she slapped her; her hand was in the air with her head turned to the same direction as hers. "Don't you ever dare to say that again! You're not going to die! You will walk out of this hospital, healthy and enthusiastic again!" Honoka dropped down to her knees by Nagisa's bed as she started to cry. "You will not die…" She was confused. Nagisa was about to touch her head, but hesitated. Eventually, she comfort her with a hug. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" she burst into tears too. Without warning, Mepple and Mipple popped out and started to cry to as Nagisa comfort them too. Within the tears, Nagisa couldn't help but smile. She had great friends who cares for her. "W-wait. Why are being friendly with me? With the all the things I said to you, Rina and Shiho." Nagisa widened eyes. "Nagisa..." Honoka said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "Everytime we fight, something is bothering us." 'She's right!' When they fought twice, once after they just met and became Pretty Cures, what was bothering them both was that Honoka was sad what Nagisa said and Nagisa regretted what she said to her. Also, when they went skiing with the gang, Honoka accidentially said that she liked Fuji-P senpai right where he was just passing by on skii elevator. It made all sense to her. "So...you know about my condition...?" she asked out of blue. Honoka hung her head, first at Nagisa's concern but she lifted it back up with sad smile. "The doctor at the desk told me about it...but I know you will fight this!" "That's right-mepo. We will stick with you in this fight-mepo!" Nagisa grinned out of her ears as she threw her hands in the air enthusiatic. After Honoka left, Nagisa was kind of relieved that she left, because she could finally relax. Before she tucket herself, something hit her. The what-to-do- list she made in school. Since in her childhood, she was always sick in bed and never got out to play with the other kids. She looked at the clock; it was 1:15. 'Maybe if I went out for a little while so they don't realize that I was gone.' Nagisa dressed in her everyday clothes and opened the window. Luckily for her she was on second floor. She took the chance as she saw a bush beneath her, hoping that it would help her. She jumped and landed on the bush, groaning in pain. "It looked simply on cartoons." she murmed. She looked at the open window where she opened it. "I'm only doing this just to be sure if I ever die. I'm sorry, everyone." ---- The afternoon was hot; as Nagisa roamed on the streets she had the urge to take off her shirt but it would be too embarressed infront of crowd. She stuck her tongue in hope of making it a little cooler while she looekd down. "This is unbearable.." she suddenly bumped into someone and fell on her butt. While rubbing it, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I wasn't loo-" she was cut off when she saw a familiar face; "Fu-Fu-Fuji-P!" An awkward silence between them. Who could blame him? She kissed him without warning and confessed her love. "S-say, Nagisa..." Nagisa turned quickly to Fuji-P when she heard her first name. He just called her by her first name! "About the other day..." Nagisa turned red, embarressed. "I-I-I gotta go." Before Nagisa could go, Fuji-P grabbed her arm, making Nagisa blush. Her heart beat unusually fast, making her think that she will get heart attack. "W-w-would you like to go out with me...?" Nagisa's face turned into red tomato. 'A-arienai!' Without hesitation, she nodded her head repeatedly. It wasn't what Nagisa expected but it was the first time they went on their 'date' among Honoka and Kimura. The amusmentpark brought Nagisa many memories; the day Honoka and her became Pretty Cure, when they were cheering Porun up and when they went their with Hikari but the guys from the Dark Zone always kept ruining their fun. "Nagisa?" Nagisa snapped out of it when Fuji-P told her name. It was still weird for her that he's calling her first name as she was still used of 'Misumi-san'. Without warning, Fuji-P took her hand and dragged her around the amusment park to find a ride. The lines were full everywhere but the ferrel wheel had less then ten people in line. 'I guess people are sick of ferrel wheels. Well, more for us.' Nagisa grinned. After about five minutes they were on the ferrel wheel going around and around. Nagisa was astonished over the view. She giggled like a kid when she saw that people were smaller than usual, it always amused her. Fuji-P smiled over Nagisa's behaviour. "Hey, Nagisa?" This got Nagisa's attention especially when she saw Fuji-P being serious. Never in her life have she ever seen him so serious. "Nagisa..." he chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, it's weird that I'm calling you by your first name." "N-n-no, no, no. Not at all." Fuji-P let out a small chuckle again. "I'm astonished that you gathered all the courage to confess your feelings for me. I mean-" He looked outside the window as he put up a smile. "In the begginning of your school year in Verone, I-I fell in love with you. But never got the courage." He turned around to her as Nagisa blushed. "You have good friends to support you, true friends who never leaves by your side." Fuji-P took Nagisa's hand as he leaned up to her. "Want...to...make..your...kiss..more...memorable...?" he said as their lips were about to meet. Nagisa felt dizzy, she ignored it as she knows that it's just a feeling when you kiss somebody. Without warning, Nagisa fell down by him, but he managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Her body was cold. He couldn't find any pulse. "Na-Na-Nagisa...?" he tried to speak to her while in panic. He stared at the lifeless body which was once his love. "Nagisa! NAGISA!" To be continued...